The present invention relates generally to yarns, fabrics and protective garments knitted of such yarns and, more particularly, to an improved cut resistant support yarn suitable for wrapping with an additional yarn covering.
Certain technological advantages of various configurations of yarns, for use in protective garments, and technological advantages of certain fibers which may be utilized in yarns for protective garments are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,789. This patent describes numerous uses for cut-resistant yarns and garments such as gloves and aprons for the meat processing industry. Other uses of cut resistant fabric include cut resistant jackets for surrounding a less cut resistant member, such as a rope, webbing, strap, hose, inflatables, and the like. Such cut resistant jackets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,691 and 5,119,512. Other uses of cut resistant yarns may include a protective uniform such as worn by law enforcement officers or those involved in hazardous activities or hazardous sports, and knee and elbow protection pads for cyclists and the like.
However, prior to the present invention, there was a need to provide a support yarn consisting of cut resistant fibers that could be wrapped or spun with an additional yarn in a subsequent covering procedure.